Vegeta
Vegeta (jap.' ベジータ ') Bejīta, pl. w anime Wegeta, pl. w mandze Vegeta, fr. Végéta, ang. Vegeta) - jedna z głównych postaci serii. Saiyanin, książę planety Vegeta, przybył na Ziemię w celu podbicia jej i, za sprawą smoczych kul, zdobycia nieśmiertelności. Jego plan nie powiódł się, gdyż Ziemianom udało się go powstrzymać. Przez względnie długi okres Vegeta należał do grona „czarnych charakterów” serii, jednak z czasem przeszedł na stronę Wojowników Z (pozostając dalej wierny saiyańskim ambicjom) i pomagał innym bohaterom sagi, tłumacząc to tak, iż duma Saiyanina nie pozwala mu stać obojętnie, a wręcz nakazywała walczyć i potęgować swoją siłę. Potrafił poświęcić życie, by obronić Ziemię i jej mieszkańców. Książę Saiyan ożenił się z Ziemianką, Bulmą i miał z nią dwójkę dzieci, Trunksa i Brę. Był jednym z nathumb|338pxjlepszych przyjaciół i najgorszych wrogów Gokū. Zawsze z nim rywalizował. Dzieciństwo Vegety Vegeta Gdy miał około 9 lat był jednym z najsilniejszych Saiyan i bez problemu rozprawił się z Saibamanami.Był księciem Planety a jego ojciec był jej Władcą.Należał do Saiyańskiej elity służącej Freezerowi.Tyran w obawiając się o swuj tron zniszczył planete wtedy jak Vegeta,Nappa i Raditz byli na misji.Później wmawiał im że to meteoryt zderzył sięw nią. Saiyan Saga Po tym, jak Gokū i Piccolo zabili jednego z jego towarzysza, Raditza, Vegeta wyruszył wraz z Nappą na Ziemię, w celu zdobycia nieśmiertelności za sprawą magicznych właściwości tamtejszych smoczych kul, pomszczenia towarzysza oraz podbicia i sprzedania Błękitnej Planety. Po wylądowaniu, rozpoczęli walkę z ówczesnymi Wojownikami Z, czyli z Piccolo, Yamchą, Tenshinhanem, Jiǎozi, Kulilinem i małym Gohanem. Najpierw Vegeta wystawił do walki swoje sługi Saibaimani którzy zabili Yamche.Nappa zabił Piccolo i Tenshinhana.Jiaotzu myślał że jak wysadzi się w powietrze trzymając Nappę,ten zginie lecz to nie zrobiło na Saiyaninie żadnego wrażenia.Mieli już zabić Son Gohana oraz Kulilina,lecz gdy ten drugi powiedział że jakby Goku tu był to by pokonał Saiyaninów,Duma Vegety nie wytrzymała i pozwolił zaczekac na Goku 3 godziny.Po trzech godzinach Goku nie ma a Gohan jest o krok od śmierci przez Nappę,lecz w ostatniej chwili przylatuję Goku i ratuję syna z opresji.Następnie używająć techninki Kaio-ken pokonuje Nappę,którego później zabił Vegeta.To zrobiło nie małe wrażenia na Goku,Kulilinie i Gohanie.Dla nich było by nie do pomyśłeniaaby zabić niepotrzebnego i słabego po walce sojusznika.Goku rozkazał odlecieć synowi i Kulilinowi bo uznał Vegetę za zbyt niebezpieczną osobę.Do czasu w walce przeważał Goku.Lecz gdy Vegeta zdenerwowany tym że nie może pokonać członka niskiej klasy Saiyan jakim jest Goku,wzniósł się w powietrze,utworzył fioletową aurę i wystrzelił pocisk Gallick Gun w stronę Ziemii.Goku odpowiedział Kamehame-Ha i doszło do zderzenia pocisków.Goku wkońcu odważył się użyć Kaioken x4 i wygrał pojedynek na fale.Vegeta wpadł na pomysł zamienienia się w Ozaru ale nigdzie nie ujrzał księżyca.Z tego powodu utworzył sztuczny księżyc który zmienił go w wielką małpę..Po walce z Ozaru Vegetą,Goku był na skraju śmierci,lecz w pore zjawia się Yajirobē który odcina Vegecie ogon.Z tego powodu Vegeta wraca do poprzedniego stadium.Walczy on z Kulilinem i Gohanem .Prawie ich zabił gdyby nie to,że sztuczny księżyc dalej widniał na niebie.Son Gohan był już jedynym żywym Saiyaninem z ogonem.Spojrzał na księżyc i zamienił się w Ozaru.Ostro poturbował Vegetę.Po odcięciu ogona Gohanowi przez Vegetę techniką Kienzan,mały chłopiec wraca do postaci pół Ziemianina.Spadając uderzył Vegetę i spadł na niego.Rany odniesione po tym zderzeniu nie pozwoliły się mu już dłużej bronić.Wezwał jedynie swoją kapsułe i chciał uciec ale Kulilin go zatrzymał i chciał go zabić.Lecz Goku mu na to nie pozwolił.Vegeta wraca na planetę Freezer 79, gdzie odbywa krótkotrwałą,lecz obfitą rekonwalescencję w maszynie leczniczej.Zagoiwszy rany i zregenowawszy siłę, wyrusza za Freezerem na Namek, w celu zdobycia tamtejszych smoczych kul. Freezer Saga Namek Saga Po przybyciu na Namek zaczął pustoszyć wioski tamtejszej ludności w celu poszukiwania Smoczych Kul Bez skrupułów zabijał Nameczan, walcząc przy tym z oddziałami Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu. Zabił Kiwiego, Dodorię, Apple'a, Zarbona, Gurta, Recoome'a oraz Buttera. Udało mu się znaleźć i ukryć jedną smoczą kulę, dzięki czemu uniemożliwił tyranowi wypowiedzenie życzenia.Wykradł ze statku imperatora pozostałe sfery. Nie udało mu się poprosić o nic smoka, ponieważ Wojownicy Z przyzwali Polungę, kiedy książę odbywał drzemkę, a gdy się ocknął, w następstwie śmierci Saichōrō, smok zniknął, a na miejsce przybył Freezer. Osoroshii Freezer Saga Staje do walki z Freeerem lecz nie był w stanie zadać nawet jednego ciosu przeciwnikowi. Został pokonany i zabity. Na skraju śmierci opowiedział Sonowi o tym, jak zniszczona została planeta Vegeta. Mówi, że za śmierć ich pobratymców, Saiyan odpowiada Freezer, który to po akcie ludobójstwa stworzył wersję, że to meteoryt uderzył w planetę. Vegeta prosi, by Son uwierzył w jego historię i pomścił ich rodaków, zabijając Freezera. Roni wtedy łzy wzruszenia, które przekonują Sona,a następnie umiera.Następnie widzimy Vegetę po tym,jak wskrzeszono go wraz z innymi ofiarami Freezera i jego ludzi, i teleportowano na Ziemię. Po przeniesieniu na Błękitną Planetę, Saiyanin zleca właścicielowi Capsule Corporation, Prof. Briefowi, budowę statku kosmicznego podobnego do tego, którym latał, i w którym trenował Son. Tymże statkiem wylatuje w kosmos, by ćwiczyć, a także, by znaleźć Sona. Garlic Junior Saga W tej sadze nie odegrał żadnej większej roli, ponieważ akurat szukał Gokū w kosmosie i niszczył resztki armii Freezera. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga Freezer (po odbudowaniu) jako pół-android przybywa wraz z swym ojcem, Coldem Daiō na Ziemię, aby się zemścić na Gokū. Super Saiyanin nie wrócił jeszcze z kosmosu, a na Błękitnej Planecie nie ma nikogo tak silnego, by przeciwstawić się najeźdźcom. Vegeta, Piccolo oraz reszta Wojowników Z przybywają na miejsce, gdzie ma wylądować statek Colda Daiō. Niespodziewanie pojawia się młody Super Saiyanin i zabija Freezera wraz z jego ojcem.Młody wybawca oznajmia obrońcom planety, że Gokū niebawem wróci na Ziemię i pokazuje im dokładne miejsce przyszłego lądowania. Tajemniczy przybysz okazuje się być podróżnikiem w czasie przybyłym z przyszłości, jak i synem Vegety. Przedstawia się Gokū jako Trunks i ostrzega go o zagrożeniu, które przybędzie za trzy lata, mianowicie o androidach, zbudowanych przez Doktora Gero. Całą historię wyjawia tylko Gokū, także Książę Saiyan nie dowiaduje się, że już niebawem będzie ojcem. Po powrocie Trunksa do przyszłości, Vegeta zirytowany tym, że oprócz Kakarotta są osoby silniejsze od niego, stawia sobie za zadanie-priorytet osiągnięcie poziomu Super Saiyanina, bo teraz wie, że jest to możliwe dla każdego Saiyanina. I rusza na intensywny trening w statku kosmicznym z siłą przyciągania równą 450 g. Jinzōningen Saga Vegeta Przechodzi niesamowicie wyczerpujący i super-intensywny trening. W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi osiąga poziom Super Saiyanina.Transformację przechodzi gdzieś w przestrzeni kosmicznej, na pewnej planecie, podczas walki z deszczem meteorów.Wpada w szał, ponieważ nadal nie dorównuje Gokū i Trunksowi. Pod wpływem silnych emocji przemienia się w wymarzonego Super Saiyanina.Gdy nadchodzi czas stawienia czoła niebezpieczeństwu, na miejscu zjawiają się wszyscy oprócz Księcia Saiyan.Przybywa on spóźniony i nieoczekiwanie ratuje życie wycieńczonemu chorobą serca Gokū. Demonstruje przed wszystkimi poziom Super Saiyanina i zaczyna walczyć z Cyborgiem #19. Specjalnie daje się złapać w pułapkę, a jego energia zostaje wysysana przez robota. Mimo utraty mnóstwa ki i sztywnego uścisku przeciwnika, uwalnia się poprzez odepchnięcie nogami od głowy oponenta i tym samym wyrywa mu ramiona. Maszyna próbuje uciec, lecz bezskutecznie. Saiyanin wykańcza cyborga swoją nową kikōhą, Big Bang Attack. Android #20, towarzysz Dziewiętnastki, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnych szans w walce, więc ukrywa się pośród skał. Vegeta oraz Trunks ruszają za nim w pościg. Książę ma zamiar pozwolić mu obudzić androidy, ponieważ nie zaspokoi swojej żądzy walki, pokonując słabego Dwudziestego. Uważa, że jest teraz najsilniejszym wojownikiem na Ziemi i bez problemu poradzi sobie z przeciwnikiem. Trunks jest przeciwny woli swojego ojca, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę z potęgi wroga. Gdy docierają na miejsce, androidy C18 i C17 są już aktywne i zabijają swojego stwórcę, po czym ruszają szukać Sona, ignorując intruzów. Vegeta, nie mogąc znieść lekceważenia, rusza za nimi i rozpoczyna walkę z #18. Zostaje bezproblemowo pokonany przez przeciwniczkę, a wraz z nim zostają obezwładnieni również inni Wojownicy Z. Saiyański wojownik numer jeden czuje się poniżony swoją przegraną. Rozpoczyna trening wraz ze swoim synem w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. Obydwaj osiągają zupełnie nowy poziom, USSJ. Fukanzentai cell Saga Vegeta nadal trenuje z synem. Hakanzentai Cell Saga Vegeta po swoim „jednodniowym” treningu jest dostatecznie silny, by zniszczyć Cella. Rozpoczyna z nim walkę, której wynik jest przesądzony. Książę Saiyan przez swoją pychę, daje się podpuścić mutantowi. Cell namawia go, aby ten pozwolił mu wchłonąć Osiemnastkę i osiągnąć formę doskonałą, która będzie idealnym wyzwaniem dla „Super Vegety” - bo tak książę nazwał „nowego siebie”. Trunks jest temu przeciwny, próbuje powstrzymać ojca, używając siły. Zyskuje trochę czasu, i stara się unicestwić Cella, lecz bezskutecznie. Vegeta krzyżuje mu plany, Cell, wykonawszy atak Taiyō-ken, toruje sobie drogę do androidki. Kanzentai Cell Saga Osiemnastka zostaje zaabsorbowana, a bestia przechodzi do swojej formy doskonałej. Ojciec Półsaiyanina wraca na miejsce, by kontynuować walkę, ale Cell jest teraz dla niego za silny. Stwór bez problemu pokonuje wszystkich tam obecnych. Organizuje Cell Game, turniej, na którym chce sprawdzić umiejętności Son Gokū i jego przyjaciół. Wojownicy mają dziesięć dni na przygotowanie. Vegeta korzysta z okazji i ponownie wchodzi do Komnaty Ducha i Czasu, by lepiej się przygotować. Nie osiąga dostatecznej siły, by mierzyć się z Cellem. Cell Game Saga Rozpoczyna się CVegeta Fiury Vegeta rusza na Cella TheWOJNARDodany przez TheWOJNAR ell Game. Pierwszą walkę Cell toczy z Sonem. Vegeta wkracza do akcji dopiero, gdy zasady nieco się zmieniają. On i reszta Wojowników Z zaczynają walkę z kopiami Cella - Cellami Junior. Książę okazuje się bezsilny.Każdy przegrywa. Son Gohan wpada w złość, pod wpływem czego zmienia się w SSJ2 i zabija klony potwora.Cell, przegrywając walkę zamienia się w wielkąbombę i groźi że zginie raze z planetą.Goku teleportuję go na planetę Kaio i tam eksploduję.Okazuję się że Cell jednak przeżył.Goku niestety nie miał tego szczęścia.Gohan toczy walkę z Cellem na Kamehame-Ha.Wszyscy przyjaciele mu w tym pomagaja.Już miał przegrac ale Vegeta wpada w furięzamienia się w SSJ i rusza na Cella.Obrzuca go tysięcem pocisków,co pomogło Gohanowi gdyż Cell nie mógłsię skupić.Gohan dzięki Vegecie wygrywa walkę a Cell ginie w ogromnej Fali Kamehame-Ha.Po walce Vegeta traci ducha walki. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Son Gokū oznajmia przyjaciołom, że przybędzie na jeden dzień na Ziemię, aby wziąć udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai, na co Vegeta reaguje z wielkim entuzjazmem i postanawia od nowa trenować. Przechodzi ostre i zawzięte przygotowania na statku o zwiększonej sile przyciągania. Trenuje tam wraz z synem. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Zaczyna się turniej, wystawiony przez niego syn, Trunks wygrywa sekcję młodzików, co Vegetę wielce zadowala. W losowaniu jako przeciwnika w pierwszej walce trafia Gokū, co go w pełni ekscytuje. Do walki nie dochodzi, gdyż pojawia się Kaiôshin Wschodu i Wojownicy Z pomagają mu w jego misji. Madōshi Babidi Saga Vegeta wraz z pozostałymi wojownikami dostaje się na pokład statku Czarnoksiężnika Babidiego, gdzie gospodarz zaprasza gości do walk ze swoimi podwładnymi.Na statku zabija strażnika pierwszego pokładu,Pui Puia.Tam też Vegeta pozornie pozwala Babidiemu przejąć kontrole nad jego ciałem i umysłem.Nie wykonuję jednak jego rozkazów.Stacza z Goku ekstremalną i niezwykle widowiskową walkę,która kończy się remisem.Son Goku domuślił się,że Vegeta spescjalnie pozwolił Babdiemu na dostanie się do jego umysłu aby miał lepszą siłę i pretekst do stoczenia z nim walki.Goku prosi Vegetę żeby odłożyli walkę na później,aby zająćsię Buu.Vegeta chcąc samemu naprawić to,że doprowadził do pojawienia się Buu,nokautuje rywala.Po zabraniu ostatniej Senzu Bean niszczy statek Babidiego.Walczy z grubym Bu.Decyduję się na samozniszczenie mając nadzieję, że zabije Buu. W owym pojedynku poświęca własne życie (technika Final Explosion, podczas której wojownik kumuluje całą swoją energię wewnątrz własnego ciała i wurzuca ją na zewnątrz tracąc przy tym życie i powodując wielki wybuch), niestety na darmo, ponieważ Buu odradza się z pojedynczych części ciała. Była to pierwsza walka, w której Vegeta walczy i poświęca życie dla kogoś kogo kocha, a nie tylko dla własnej zabawy czy zachowania dumy. Junsui Bū Saga Enma Daiō wypuszcza Vegetę z Piekła, by pomógł Son Gokū pokonać demona. Dzięki Kolczykom Potara dwaj Saiyanie dokonują fuzji, tworząc Vegetto. Vegetto udaje się dostać do wnętrza Buu pozwalając na wchłoniecie przez niego. Wewnątrz Buu fuzja ustępuje po zdjęciu przez Goku bariery osłaniającej. Fuzja dzięki kolczykom Potara miałabyć niezniszczalna, jednak w wyniku wielkiej różnicy charakterów jej części składow ych, czyli Goku i Vegety, uległa rozerwaniu.W mózgu Buu odnajdują Szatana Serduszko, Gohana, Gotena i Trunksa. Dzięki Smoczym Kulom wskrzeszają wszystkich dobrych ludzi zabitych przez Buu.Także Vegeta odzyskuje życie. Vegeta walczy z Buu, aby Goku mógł zebrać energię na stworzenie Genki Damy. Przed śmiercią Vegetę ratuje Gruby Buu,co daję Vegecię siłe na toczenię drugiej walki ze Złym Buu.Goku udaje się unicestwić Buu dzięki Genki Damię. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.5 Najsilniejszy kontra najsilniejszy.Zemsta Coolera. Podczas oblężenia Coolera Vegeta najprawdopodobniej trenuje do spotkania z androidami. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.6 Wojownicy o mocy 100.000.000 miliardów jednostek. W filmie kinowym nr.6 Vegeta pojawia się niespodziewanie i ratuje Sona przed śmiercią z rąk Metal Coolera. Później razem toczą długą walkę z tysiącem Meta Coolerów i ostatecznie ponoszą porażkę.W finale pomaga zniszczyć Big Gete Star i ostatecznie unicestwić Changelinga. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy ne.7 Ekstremalna walka!Super Android 13. W filmie o Super Androidzie #13 Vegeta pojawia się już w trakcie zaciętej walki Wojowników Z z trzema przeciwnikami. Jego wejście jest bardzo efektowne, w mgnieniu oka pokonuje Androida #15, ale niestety niewiele może zdziałać w walce z głównym wrogiem.Szybko zostaje mocno i dotkliwie pobity. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.8 Płonąca,Intensywna,Super Dzika Walka! W filmie o Legendarnym Super Saiyaninie Vegeta pełni dość ważną rolę. To właśnie po niego przybywa na Ziemię Paragus. Ów Saiyanin mówi mu o odbudowie planety Vegety i prosi go o pomoc w walce z Legendarnym Super Saiyaninem, który podobno sieje spustoszenie w galaktyce. Niestety, kiedy dochodzi do finałowej walki z Brolly'm, Vegeta ulega załamaniu nerwowemu, (co nie jest charakterystyczne dla jego postaci), twierdząc, że nikt nie pokona legendarnego wojownika i walka nie ma sensu. W końcu jednak otrząsa się i oddaje swoją moc Gokū, który następnie pokonuje Legendarnego Super Sayianina. Bojack2ergfg Vegeta pojawia się aby pomóc przyjaciołom w walce z kosmitami MileopulskaDodany przez Mileopulska Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.9 Niebezieczeństwo całej Galaktyki.Rządy Bojacka. Vegeta po walce z Cellem i śmierci Gokū stracił chęć do trenowania. Siedzi w domu przed telewizorem. Kiedy jednak na turnieju, w którym bierze udział jego syn, Trunks, pojawia się Bojack wraz ze swą ekipą, Vegeta decyduje się pomóc w starciu z kosmitami.Nic jednak nie może zdziałać z o wiele silniejszym przeciwnikiem i szybko przegrywa. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.12 Odrodzenie Fuzji! Son Goku i Vegeta. Pierwszy raz w Janemba vegeta Vegeta, próbujący walczyć z Janembą Electra7Dodany przez Electra7 filmie widzimy Vegetę, gdy przychodzi Gokū (kImages Vegeta i Gokū scaleni w Gogetę Vegeta391Dodany przez Vegeta391 tóry walczył z Janembą) z pomocą. Jednak ani Gokū, ani Vegeta nie są w stanie pokonać potwora. Po namowie Sona, obaj decydują się na fuzję. Pierwsze połączenie nie udaje się, gdyż Vegeta nie wyprostował palców, przez co wychodzi z tego zniekształcona wersja Gogety. Dopiero za drugą próbą bohaterom udaje się scalić w formę doskonałą. Gogeta w poziomie Super Saiyanin Two pokonuje Janembę, po czym Demony znowu wracają na drugi świat. Na koniec Gokū żegna się z Vegetą, który (najwyraźniej) powraca do Piekła. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy nr.13 Eksplozja pięści Smoka.Jeśli nie Son Goku,to kto? W tym filmie Vegeta pojawia się niespodziewanie, ratując Gohana przed Hildegarnem. Po tym próbuje walczyć z potworem lecz zostaje przez niego odrzucony. Ostatnia scena, w której widzimy Vegetę, to, gdy Trunks otrzymuje miecz od Tapiona, a Vegeta siedzi w tle. Vegeta SSJ 3 Mimo że Saiyanin nigdy nie osiągną stadium Super Saiyanina trzeciego poziomu to powsało wiele szkiców i projektów zwoązane z tą postacią.Możemy zauważyć dużo zdjęć Vegety na tym poziomie.Niektórzy nei ogli pogodzić się z faktem że Vegeta nie osiągnął SSJ3.Naszczęście pocieszeniem jest gra Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 3 ,gdzie Vegeta osiągnął to stadium. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Na początku, zmuszony przez swoją córkę, goli swoje kochane wąsy. Następnie wybiera się z Brą na zakupy. W drodze powrotnej zostaje zaatakowany przez Gohana, z którym podejmuje walkę. Gdy z nie nacka przylatuje Baby Goten zaczyna walczyć z braćmi, w wyniku czego zostaje opanowany przez Baby'ego. Opanowując jego ciało Baby Vegeta zaczyna opanowywać ciała i umysły wieksząści ludzi na ziemi chcąc zamienić ich w tsufuliańskich wojowników. Dzięki zakażeniu Dendiego komurką wojownika tsuful ten oddaje mu smocze kule odnalezione przez Songa, Pan i Trunksa we wszechświecie. Po stworzeniu kopii planety Tsuful w pobliżu ziemi zaczyna wraz z Bulmą przenoszenie zainfekowanych komurkami tsufu ludzi na wyżej wymienioną planetę. Podczas wyczerpującej walki z Songiem w postaci Ōgon Ôzaru zaczyna przegrywać. Dzięki technologii wynalezionej przez Bulmę, będąc dalej pod władzą tsufuliańskiego mutanta, przyjął formę Ōgon Ôzaru i walczył z Gokū. Songo SSJ4 po pokonaniu vegety zamiast użyć ostatecznego ciosu niszczy mu ogon w wyniku czego Vegeta wraca do poprzedniej formu. Baby gdy zobaczył że nie ma żadnych szans na wygraną postanawia opuścić ciało Vegety i uciekać na statek w wyniku czego saiyański książę odzyskuje swoje ciało. . Super Jinzōningen Jū Nana-go Saga W tej sadze Vegeta podjął walkę z Super #17 w obronie Ziemi. Opracował nowy cios, Final Shine Attack, ale i on nie pozwolił mu wygrać z Super #17. Przed śmiercią z rąk androida w ostatniej chwili uratował go Gokū. Evil Shen Lóng Saga Osiąga czwartą przemianę Super Saiyanina i walczy z Yī Xīng Lóngiem pod tą postacią, transformuj ąc się dzięki Bulmie, lecz nawet w tej formie nie daje mu rady. Potem, dzięki technice Fuzji tworzy z Gok ū silnego Gogetę. Scalenie dobiega końca i razem z Sonem próbują się ponownie połączyć. Następnie obydwaj tracą moc SSJ4 i nieudolnie walczą z groźnym smokiem. Wykończony Son zwraca się do wszystkich istot we Wszechświecie o użyczenie swojej energii i tworzy gigantyczną Genki Damę. Ciekawostki jego imię pochodzi od angielskiego słowa „vegetable”, „warzywo”, jest pierwszym wojownikiem, który zaprezentował poziom USSJ, w ciągu całego DB nosił 5 różnych rodzajów pancerza bojowego, był piątym, po Nappie, Królu Vegecie, Panbukinie i Paragusie znanym Saiyaninem, który zapuścił wąsy1 , w serii GT, kiedy Książę Saiyan chce osiągnąć poziom SSJ4, potrzebuje do tego celu ogona, by zmienić się w Ōgon Ôzaru. Bulma wypowiada wtedy zdanie: „Vegeta nigdy nie miał ogona”. Jest to nieprawdą. Vegeta, przybywając na Ziemię, miał ogon, tylko że odciął mu go Yajirobē Co ciekawe, po wyleczeniu się w bazie Freezera, Saiyanin powiedział, „że ogon z czasem odrośnie”, lecz nigdy tego nie pokazano. Jest to tym bardziej dziwne, bo w najmniej spodziewanych momentach ogony odrastały zarówno Gokū (DB) jak i Gohanowi (DBZ). Zaś w innym momencie serii „Z” Vegeta wyjaśnił, że ogony odrastają Saiyanom tylko do czasu osiągnięcia pełnoletności, Vegeta nigdy sam nie pokonał żadnego znaczącego przeciwnika, choć parokrotnie miał na to szanse, które zaprzepaszczał dając się ponieść pysze i własnym ambicjom, w trakcie emisji Dragon Ball Z w Japonii Vegeta uzyskał tytuł „najprzystojniejszego bohatera DB”. Zaraz po nim znalazł się Piccolo, a na trzecim miejscu Gokū, gdy po raz pierwszy widzimy go w anime, jego włosy mają kolor rudo-brązowy - jest to błąd animatorów, w odcinu specjalnym Dragon Ball Z: Samotny, Finał Walki: Ojciec Wojownika Z: Kakarrotta, ten, który wyzwał Freezera! Vegeta przedstawiony jest jako ok. dziewięcioletni chłopiec, Gokū jako niemowlę, pokazuje to, że Vegeta jest starszy od Gokū o blisko 10 lat. Osiągnięte poziomy Normalna forma, Vegeta w normalnej formie. Postać tę charakteryzują: czarne włosy, brwi i oczy. Ôzaru - pierwszy raz Vegeta pokazał tę formę na Ziemi, gdy nie radził sobie z Gokū. Transformacja nie trwała długo, gdyż jego ogon został odcięty przez Yajirobēgo i Vegeta wrócił do pierwotnej formy. Następnie widzimy Vegetę w tej formie w serii GT przed zmianą w Ōgon Ôzaru. W GT mógł się przemienić w Ôzaru dzięki specjalnej maszynie, zrobionej przez Bulmę, gdyż jego ogon jeszcze nie odrósł. Będąc Ôzaru, siła wzrasta dziesięciokrotnie. Super Saiyanin - Vegeta zmienił się w Super Saiyanin na odległej planecie w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Pierwszy raz zademonstrował swoją siłę w walce z #19. Siła i szybkość wzrasta, włosy i brwi barwią się na złoty kolor, oczy na zielono, pojawia się złota aura. Vegeta, używając tej formy, nazywał się Super Vegetą. Ultra Super Saiyanin - Vegeta, trenując w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu, próbując zwiększyć swój poziom mocy, wynalazł nowy poziom Super Saiyanina. Ultra Super Saiyanin to wyższe stadium SSJ. Zwiększają się tu mięśnie, co za razem idzie: siła, a szybkość ulega drastycznemu zmniejszeniu. Swoją moc demonstruje w walce z Cellem w formie półdoskonałej. Super Saiyanin Two - ten poziom Vegeta osiągnął przez ciężki trening pomiędzy Cell sagą, a Bū Sagą. Siła wojownika na tym poziomie wzrasta kilka krotnie. Włosy stają się bardziej szpiczaste i pojawiają się wyładowania wokół wojownika. Swoją moc demonstruje w walce z Junsui Bū. Ōgon Ôzaru - różni się tym od zwykłego Ôzaru, że siła jest o wiele wyższa i sierść przybiera złoty kolor. Ōgon Ôzaru jest przemianą prowadzącą do SSJ4. Super Saiyanin Four - najsilniejsza forma Super Saiyanina jak i samego Vegety. Książę demonstruje swoją moc walcząc z Yī Xīng Lóngiem. Poziom ten charakteryzują czarne długie włosy, niebieskie tęczówki, czarne źrenice, pomarańczowa otoczka wokół oczu, czerwone futro oraz czerwony ogon Kategoria:Postacie